The following acronyms may appear in the description below: APON, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) passive optical network (PON); ASIC, application-specific integrated circuit; ATM, asynchronous transfer mode; B-PON or BPON (broadband PON); CATV, community access television (cable television); CPU, central processing unit (e.g. microprocessor); EPON (Ethernet PON); FPGA, field-programmable gate array; ISDN, integrated services digital network; PON, passive optical network; POTS, plain old telephone service; PPV, pay per view; RAM, random-access memory; ROM, read-only memory; VoIP, voice over Internet Protocol; VoATM, voice over ATM; VoD, video on demand.
Optical access systems offer a potentially large bandwidth as compared to copper-based access systems. A broadband optical access system may be used, for example, to distribute a variety of broadband and narrowband communication services from a service provider's facility to a local distribution point and/or directly to the customer premises. These communication services may include telephone (e.g. POTS, VoIP, VoATM), data (e.g. ISDN, Ethernet), and/or video/audio (e.g. television, CATV, PPV, VoD) services.
FIG. 1 shows examples of two optical access network (OAN) architectures. The first example includes an optical line termination (OLT), an optical distribution network (ODN), an optical network unit (ONU), and a network termination (NT). The OLT provides the network-side interface of the OAN (e.g. a service node interface or SNI), and it may be located at a carrier's central office or connected to a central office via a fibre trunk (e.g. the OLT may include an OC-3/STM-1 or OC-12c interface).
The OLT may be implemented as a stand-alone unit or as a card in a backplane. The AccessMAX OLT card of Advanced Fibre Communications (Petaluma, Calif.) is one example of a superior OLT product. Other examples of OLTs include the 7340 line of OLTs of Alcatel (Paris, France), the FiberDrive OLT of Optical Solutions (Minneapolis, Minn.), and assemblies including the TK3721 EPON media access controller device of Teknovus, Inc. (Petaluma, Calif.). The OLT may communicate (e.g. via cable, bus, and/or data communications network (DCN)) with a management system or management entity, such as a network element operations system (NE-OpS), that manages the network and equipment.
On the user side, the OLT may be connected to one or more ODNs. An ODN provides one or more optical paths between an OLT and one or more ONUs. The ODN provides these paths over one or more optical fibres which may have lengths measured in feet or in kilometers. The ODN may also include optional protection fibres (e.g. for backup in case of a break in a primary path).
An optical network unit (ONU) is connected to an ODN and provides (either directly or remotely) a user-side interface of the OAN. The ONU, which may serve as a subscriber terminal, may be located outside (e.g. on a utility pole) or inside a building. One or more network terminations (NTs) are connected to an ONU (e.g. via copper trace, wire, and/or cable) to provide user network interfaces (UNIs), e.g. for services such as Ethernet, video, and ATM. Implementations of such an architecture include arrangements commonly termed Fibre to the Building (FTTB), Fibre to the Curb (FTTC), and Fibre to the Cabinet (FTTCab).
One example of an ONU includes the XN230 APON media access controller device of BroadLight Ltd. (Ramat-Gan, Isreal) combined with an external CPU (and possibly other devices including an optoelectronic interface and interfaces for one or more of ATM, Ethernet, T1, video, and POTS). The XN230 device may be used to provide up to five logical ONUs. Another example of an ONU includes the MC92701 BPON layer termination device of Motorola Inc. (Schaumberg, Ill.) combined with an external CPU.
The second architecture example in FIG. 1 includes an OLT, an ODN, and one or more optical network terminations (ONTs). An ONT is an implementation of an ONU that includes a user port function. The ONT, which may be active, serves to decouple the access network delivery mechanism from the distribution at the customer premises (e.g. a single-family house or a multi-dwelling unit or business establishment). Implementations of such an architecture include arrangements commonly termed Fibre to the Home (FTTH). In some applications, an ONT may be wall-mounted.
The AccessMAX ONT of Advanced Fibre Communications (Petaluma, Calif.) is one example of a superior ONT product. Other examples of ONTs include the Exxtenz ONT of Carrier Access Corporation (Boulder, Colo.), the FiberPath 400 and 500 lines of ONTs of Optical Solutions, the 7340 line of ONTs of Alcatel, and assemblies including the TK3701 device of Teknovus, Inc.
As shown in FIG. 1, an OAN may include a number of ODNs connected to the same OLT. As shown in FIG. 2, an ODN may connect an OLT to multiple ONUs. An ODN may also be connected to both ONUs and ONTs. In some applications, the nominal bit rate of the OLT-to-ONU signal may be selected from the rates 155.52 Mbit/s and 622.08 Mbit/s.
An ODN that contains only passive components (e.g. fibre and optical splitters and/or combiners) may also be referred to as a passive optical network (PON). Depending e.g. on the particular intended application, a PON may also be referred to as a B-PON (broadband PON), EPON (Ethernet PON), or APON (ATM PON). A OAN may include different OLTs and/or ONUs to handle different types of data traffic (e.g. Ethernet, ATM, video), and/or a single OLT or ONU may handle more than one type of data traffic. The OLT and/or one or more of the ONUs may be provided with battery backup (e.g. an uninterruptible power supply (UPS)) in case of mains power failure.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a OLT connected to a PON that includes a four-way splitter 20 and four eight-way splitters 30a–d. In this example, each of up to thirty-two ONUs may be connected to the PON via a different output port of splitters 30a–d (where the small circles represent the PON nodes depending from these ports). Other PON configurations may include different splitter arrangements. In some such configurations, for example, a path between the OLT and one ONU may pass through a different number of splitters than a path between the OLT and another ONU.
The protocol for communications between the OLT and the ONUs may be ATM-based (e.g. such that the OLT and ONUs provide transparent ATM transport service between the SNI and the UNIs over the PON), although embodiments of the invention as disclosed herein may also be applied to optical access networks in which such communications are based on other protocols (e.g. Ethernet). Embodiments of the invention may also be applied to optical access systems that comply with one or more of ITU-T Recommendations G.983.1 (“Broadband optical access systems based on Passive Optical Networks (PON),” dated October 1998 and as corrected July 1999 and March 2002 and amended November 2001 and March 2003, along with Implementor's Guide of October 2003) and G.983.2 (“ONT management and control interface [OMCI] specification for B-PON,” dated June 2002 and as amended March 2003, along with Implementor's Guide of April 2000) (International Telecommunication Union, Geneva, CH). Additional aspects of optical access systems to which embodiments of the invention may be applied are described in the aforementioned Recommendations.